ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware the Cat on Fire!
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = The Invaders Are Here |NxEpisode = Danger! The Gold Demon Attacks}} is the 8th episode of Ike! Prisman. Plot After the death of Iron... *Grandos: Invaders! You are just as useless as Khan Digifer! *Khan: Hey!! *Spygar: Which Invader was killed anyway? They look the same! *Invader(?): You didn't even do anything, and you're insulting us? You dimwit! *Spygar: Hah! I know who that is just by your rudeness! *Invader A: Who's rude?! *Fires Head-Fin Beam* *Spygar: You! *Fires Eye Beams* *Grandos: STOP!!! You two have fried enough of my ship! *Spygar: Hmph! *Invader A: HMPH!! *Grandos: How many other Invaders are there back in your spaceship? *Invader A: 3... Prisman strolled around the forest trying to find the Invader's ship again. Suddenly, a wall of flames arose before him. The flames circled Prisman and wrapped around him, almost removing the possibility of escape. The Ultra struggled but was burnt. The firey orb brought Prisman back to Grandos' base to be excecuted. In fact, the Invader was controlling this orb. *Grandos: This Invader is really powerful!! *Spygar: Nothing amazing... *Grandos: Then try doing that!! *Spygar: ... As an orange firey orb approached the underground base, Grandos rubbed his hands in a self satisfied manner. Prisman transformed into Blue Mode, where all his crystals glowed blue and he possessed water-based abilities. Using the Ultra Shower technique, he clasped his hands together and sprayed a stream of water around himself, the flames suddenly fizzed out, and Prisman hopped out. *Invader A: Nooooo! *Grandos: You are not as clever as I thought! Hmph! *Spygar: Hah! He was never clever. Ever. Invader A dashed out and raised both his hands, a ray of light from his saucer struck him, turning him into Kitty Fire *Grandos: That cat monster? *Spygar: I hate cats... Kitty Fire shot a stream of flames at Prisman, causing a few small explosions. Prisman tried to punch him, but the kaiju covered himself with flames, making Prisman burn himself. Kitty Fire shot beams form his eyes and zapping Prisman till his colour timer blinked. *Grandos: Cool guy huh? *Spygar: I'll show you I'm better than him! As Kitty Fire beat Prisman up, Spygar dashed out of the base. He challenged Kitty Fire to see who could kill Prisman first. *Prisman: So are you guys supposed to be working together? *Spygar: I can work with the rest of the Invaders, just not this guy! *Kitty Fire: I am fine working under Lord Grandos, but not this green insect! *Prisman: Ohhhhh, so the Invaders are working with Grandos and gang, just that you two here share a rivalry...kaiju sure have interesting personalities. Spygar shot his eye beams at Prisman repeatedly and charged up a huge attack. However, Prisman cartwheeled away in time and Spygar's beam hit Kitty Fire instead. The enraged cat kaiju became more firey than ever, and breathed a load of fire at Spygar, sending him rolling down the hill in flames. Pisman took the chance and locked his feet around Kitty Fire's neck, Asteroid!!! Prisman flung the kaiju away and he crashed, exploding. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes